fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Victims
These are the victims in the first season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season 1 S01E01 – “A Right To Kill” * Theodore Hamilton – Stabbed to death in his study by district attorney Paul Royce. Theodore was close to discovering Paul’s embezzling activities in his company. S01E02 – “How To Kill A Witness” * Irving Powell (historical) – Stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife by his next door neighbour and burgling accomplice, Phillip Walsh. Irving decided to stop burgling, meaning that Phillip would not gain any extra money. * Richard Denton – Shot in the chest by Phillip Walsh when Richard decided to come clean to the police to reveal that Phillip had bribed him as a primary witness to the murder. Richard was paid to say that he saw Travis Glendale stabbed Irving, not Phillip. S01E03 – “Skating On Thin Ice” * David Cole – Bludgeoned to death with his own hockey stick by his girlfriend and cheerleader Joanne Hunter. David revealed to school journalist Matilda Gomez that Joanne had been involved with drug related activity in school. * Matilda Gomez (attempted) – Bludgeoned when she was pushed aside by Joanne Hunter during an attempt to kill her to retrieve the draft of David’s statement. Matilda only fell into coma. S01E04 – “Night At The Prom” * Brad Kingston – Shot in the chest in the skatepark by school inspector Lawrence Carroll when Brad was going to beat the school (Lawrence’s) record of striking the longest goal in the grand final. * Trent Powell (attempted) – Shot at by Lawrence Carroll when Trent decided to take Brad’s place in the grand final. S01E05 – "Trampled Beauty" * Lindsay Gibson Sellers '– Shot in the chest by her husband, Raymond Sellers, when she plans to divorce him and take her daughter with her. Raymond discovered that their daughter did not belong to him. S01E06 – “Reunion With Death” * 'Martin Greaves – Shot in the chest by his former lover Fiona Dalton after she discovered that Martin used her for his advantage to burgle a jewellery store. S01E07 – “And The Cheesecake” * [[Rosemary Finnegan|'Rosemary Finnegan']] – Poisoned after eating her own cheesecake. The ingredient vanilla essence was poisoned by TV show director Adrian Lee after Rosemary’s TV programme replaced the talk show of Kathy Stanton-Reagan, in which Adrian had a contract to. Adrian would be out of work in six months if Kathy’s talk show doesn’t go on air. S01E08 – “Media Can Be Murder” * Howard Landry – Poisoned through binary poisoning. Howard’s asthma puffer was laced with poison that can only be activated though eating sugar. The asthma puffer was poisoned by news reporter Kathryn Winslow. Howard was firing Kathryn as she was “too old” to be a news forecaster. S01E09 – “Death’s Grin” * Dr. Jack Preston – Shot in the head by his son, Joel Preston, and staged it as suicide. Dr. Preston had been using Joel’s university funds to pay off his gambling debts, leaving Joel not enough money to stay in university. S01E10 – “A Step To Death” * Gilbert LeBeau – Bludgeoned to death with a ballet trophy by Ashleigh Donovan. Ashleigh turned out to be the daughter of Gilbert’s former student and lover, Vivienne Duvall, who committed suicide after Gilbert broke her heart. S01E11 – “As Predicted” * Elliot Haskell – Stabbed in the back with a dagger by his step-daughter, Sarah Haskell, when he fired her lover, Fred Lawrence. * [[Aloysius Chamberlain|'Aloysius Chamberlain/Frank Logan']] – Stabbed in the back with a dagger by Sarah Haskell after paying him to ”predict” Elliot’s murder. S01E12 – "The Final Lap" * Ben Davies – Bludgeoned to death with a tire jack by former Formula 1 racer Lucas Caldwell. Lucas found out that his wife was having an affair with Ben during his career as a race car driver. S01E13 – “Along Came The Storm” * Crystal Kelly – Bludgeoned to death by fellow medical student Mark Bowman and left her to drown in her basement during the rainstorm. * Edwin Goodman (attempted) – Basement door locked by Mark Bowman to leave him drowning when the storm arrives. Edwin managed to escape the basement. S01E14 – "Born To Kill" * Danica Halliday (historical) – Poisoned by midwife Rowena Carter upon giving birth. Rowena discovered that Danica was not capable to be a proper mother due to her unhealthy lifestyle. * Enid Hunter – Poisoned by Rowena Carter when Enid discovered that Rowena was behind Danica's murder. S01E15 – "A Hollow Whisper" * Aaron Fleming – Bludgeoned to death with a shovel by his nephew Edmund McLintock when he discovered his scheme in receiving his grandfather's inheritance. S01E16 – "Deadly Coincidence" * [[Calvin Spencer|'Calvin Spencer']] – Shot in the chest after being tortured by his twin sister and tennis star Caroline Spencer when he was going to expose Caroline for faking her kidnapping to gain more fame. S01E17 – "The Fall Of The Horseman" * Darren Larkin – Kicked in the head by a horse when George Carey blew a horse whistle (disguised as a cigarette). Darren was planning to turn George's land into an industrial firm. S01E18 – "Murder In An Arabian Night" * Mustafa Farouk – Shot in the chest by Fatima Hussein, the Arabian ambassador's secretary, when he was planning on ending their relationship. S01E19 – "Code Phantom" * Travis McCallum – Injected with neurotoxin by serial killer Darius Blake, the Grim Phantom, his abdomen was then branded with the Phantom's insignia. * Amanda Coleman – Injected with neurotoxin by Darius' apprentice and Travis' girlfriend, Jennifer Sloan. Amanda's abdomen was then branded with the Phantom's insignia. S01E20 – "The Phantom's Reckoning" * Erika Marino – Injected with neurotoxin by Jennifer Sloan then her abdomen branded with the Phantom's insignia. * Edwin Goodman (attempted) – Tortured by Darius Blake and Jennifer Sloan. Jennifer was about to inject Edwin with neurotoxin until Lt. Lawson shot her in the knee. Darius escaped. Category:Lists Category:Season 1 Category:Murder Victims